James Winchester
James Winchester (b. January 24, 1979) is a human and Hunter as well as a member of the Men of Letters with his younger brother Sam. He and his brother are members of the Winchester and Campbell families. Through his father, James is the older half-brother of Adam Milligan. James is also the destined Vessel of the Archangel Michael. He and Sam are also the surrogate sons of the late Bobby Singer. James is best friends with the Angel Castiel, close friend to the late prophet Kevin Tran, and reluctant ally of Crowley. James has an ex-girlfriend, Lisa Braeden, who he lived with for a year when he thought Sam was in Hell. She has a child named Ben, who James acted as a father for during that year. James's biological Children are Franklin, Theo, Skye that he had with his wife Melanie, and adoptive daughter to Maddie. He is also the former apprentice of Alastair. Both James and Sam were raised in the hunting life by their father, after the demon Azazel killed their mother. James's main role in the series is being the self-appointed guardian of Sam and often going to extreme lengths to protect him regardless of personal cost. Often in these occurrences James finds himself the center of a much larger picture. When he was killed by Metatron whilst using the Mark of Cain, James returned as a demon and a Knight of Hell loyal only to himself. He was then cured by his brother using purified blood. Eventually, the Mark was removed, but the price was that the Darkness has now been released into the world, something James tried to avoid. James and his brother soon met God who returned to help put an end to the danger to the world. During this time, James got through to God about not sacrificing himself and The Darkness about not destroying all of reality and helped them reconcile. As a reward, James was given back his mother and was able to return to his usual style of hunting with his family. With his mother trapped in an alternate reality, James set out with Sam, Castiel and the Nephilim Jack to rescue Mary and reunite his family, a situation made more urgent by the upcoming invasion of an alternate reality Michael. Following the reunion of his family, James agreed to become the vessel for the alternate Michael in order to finish Lucifer once and for all. Aided by Michael, James faced Lucifer in battle and ultimately killed the rogue archangel and ended his long reign of terror. This victory was short-lived as James was to be betrayed by Michael who took full control of James and became loose upon the Main Universe in James's body, his one true vessel. Michael would use him for weeks before he left James's body on his own for unknown reasons. In the days after, James struggled with re-adjusting to being himself again as he tried to help Sam on hunts. However, he regain his will and did better in hunting, as he and his family decided to go after Michael and defeat him. James also bonded with Jack after learning his declining health. During a confrontation with Michael, the Archangel retook control of James after revealing that he left to break his spirits and locked the hunter away in his subconscious. However, James manages to trap Michael within his own subconscious shortly thereafter, but is left worried for what will occur if the archangel escapes. Following a hunt, James lost concentration over keeping Michael imprisoned but the latter instead escaped James's mind and took Rowena for an alternative vessel while inflicting revenge on James. However, Michael was then killed by Jack, saving the world from his influence and freeing James of his grasp. Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Winchester Family Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Demon Children